


四季歌·夏·夏が終わった

by BHLumen



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BHLumen/pseuds/BHLumen
Summary: 关于一个夏天的双向暗恋





	四季歌·夏·夏が終わった

**Author's Note:**

> 「夏が終わった」：不单单指夏天结束了。也代表着，青春的消失殆尽，恋爱无疾而终，一种彷徨，无所适从的感觉。

李东海和夏天一起来了。  
李赫宰有了新室友。  
李赫宰刚打开门，就看到眼前的人朝自己鞠了一躬，说了一句「请多多关照」，然后冲着自己露出一个微笑。  
「笑起来真像猫咪啊。」李赫宰心里想。  
对方也是韩国人，同身为留学生，李赫宰心里自然产生了「啊要好好照顾他的想法」。  
他接过李东海手里的大包，李东海拖着行李箱跟他进了屋。  
屋子不大但很干净，就像主人一样。

李东海很快就和李赫宰混熟了。  
于是李东海肆无忌惮地在李赫宰的衣柜里购物。李赫宰也不恼，反而跟着李东海一起挑哪件适合他。  
在睡不着的夜晚李东海顺理成章地跑到李赫宰床上。李赫宰一边调侃着李东海怎么天天说自己说不着，一边习惯了跟李东海同床共枕。  
周末两个人就穿着短裤挤在电脑前打游戏，光裸又有些汗湿的大腿紧贴着蹭来蹭去。李东海一激动就冲李赫宰大吼。李赫宰笑着照单全收。  
有时候两人也抱着两个平板坐在沙发上对战。李东海输了就扔掉平板凑到李赫宰面前，或者扑在李赫宰身上，弄得李赫宰也没法进行下去，干脆扔掉平板翻个身把李东海压倒。突然拉进的距离让两人有点不知所措，而后李东海就红着脸把李赫宰从自己身上推开抱起平板，说「再来一局」。  
累了热了他们就去吃冰棍，互相说自己的更好吃。最后冰棍哪还分你的我的，两个人交换着你一口我一口，洁癖什么的早就飞走了。  
冰棍吃完时他们石头剪刀布决定谁下楼去买，比了半天输的那个人还是拉着另一个一起下了楼。买完冰棍他们就立刻拆开一根塞进嘴里，冰凉又甜蜜的味道迅速驱走夏日的热意。然后两个人怕冰棍化掉一起跑回家，幼稚地比谁先进家门。  
下雨天他们就泡一杯咖啡，倒一杯草莓牛奶，窝在那里看电影。两个人对电影的取向出乎意料的一致。李赫宰还特意买了个投影仪装在卧室里。  
偶尔他们也会在深夜看电影，李东海说深夜看电影才有感觉。他们就一起靠在床上，看着电影里的悲欢离合，与主角共情。  
李赫宰很喜欢「Before Sunrise」，尤其喜欢那句「I like to feel his eyes on me when I look away.」。但他不知道在他看着电影时，李东海有时会认真看着他的侧脸，看明明暗暗的光线映在李赫宰好看的脸上。李赫宰也会偷偷瞄向李东海，看他眼睛里映着亮光，如星辰一般耀眼，看他为了电影里的人物哭哭笑笑。  
他们还一起去环球影城玩，李赫宰买了格兰芬多校服穿着，又给李东海买了斯莱特林校服。他们买了动物头箍，一人一瓶橘子味的波子汽水，喝完后一起打一个心满意足的嗝，然后一起笑了出来。夜晚两人一起看烟花，李赫宰看着李东海为绚丽的光而入迷，漂亮的眼睛里都是星河，心想「时间要是停下来该多好啊」。烟花结束后他们意犹未尽地回家，到了家还在谈论今天的旅行。

李东海的离开是在夏末。  
其实李东海早在搬进来时就说过原来的房东不给租了自己只暂住三个月就要回国。不过他和李赫宰住在一起的这段日子过于美好，以至于他俩产生了一辈子的错觉。  
李赫宰看到李东海收拾东西时只是静静地问他：“你要走了吗？”  
李东海点了点头。  
李赫宰静静地看着他收拾，末了舔了舔嘴唇，嗓子莫名有些干哑，他说：“我会记得你的。”  
李东海笑了。  
李东海最后把衣服都还给了李赫宰，但还是带走了几件。其实这三个月他们吃穿住都在一起，早就分不清谁是谁的了。李赫宰摸着李东海留下来的衣服，一件衬衫还没来得及洗，上面沾了李东海的香水味，同李东海一样甜。但他知道，过不了多久，香水的味道就会散去。  
李东海带走了夏天。  
夏が終わった。


End file.
